


First Watch

by Nymmie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymmie/pseuds/Nymmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he thought about Tyrion, wondering how he was and what troubles he may have found himself in. He wondered solemnly if he found himself a new squire.</p><p>Tonight was different though. Tonight he had the thoughts of a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a bit of Podrick?

Brienne slept uneasily by the fire while Pod had the first watch. He ran his hands down the hilt of his borrowed sword, tracing the patterns carved into the dark wood. His eyes glanced from the fire to Brienne who rolled over with a start, rustling on her furs until she was comfy again.

It was lonely in the woods before first light. The trees were quiet, even if the wind blew through them. Nothing stirred at this time, the animals had hunted for the night and were all settled down in their dens. Pod stepped from the fire to the edge of the woods and settled himself against a large oak.

It was at these times his mind would wander.

Usually he thought about Tyrion, wondering how he was and what troubles he may have found himself in. He wondered solemnly if he found himself a new squire.

Tonight was different though. Tonight he had the thoughts of a man.

His thoughts drifted to the whores Tyrion and Bronn had given to him many months ago. He smiled his coy smile remembering how their eyes rolled to the backs of their head as he thrust his cock into each and every one of them. Fucking them until they were spent and moving to the next whore, on their backs with legs spread, waiting for him to enter.

He felt a twitch in his pants, and let his hand rest on his hardening cock as his mind went once again to the whores.

One in particular burned brighter in his mind. Dark hair, dark eyes and bare as an old Maesters head down there. His first. Her tiny mouth wrapped around his cock so perfectly it seemed she had been built to have him in her mouth. He wrapped his fingers through her curls and gripped hard, pressing his cock to the back of her through, moaning. His eyes closed, he rocked in and out of her pretty mouth for what seemed like an eternity.

He opened his eyes to the woods and realized his hand was moving slowly up and down the shaft of his manhood which strained against his breeches now.

Eyes closed once more, he flipped over his whore, gripped her ass in his soft hands, enjoying the feeling of warm woman’s skin. His fingers traced up and down her wetness expertly though he had not done this before. He had heard stories from Tyrion, from older men in taverns and dining halls. How they used their knuckles to ready their woman. He used his knuckles now, rubbing her cunt slowly until she arched her back up and moaned into the bed.

It was then that he traced her with his manhood, rubbing up and down over her warm slit until she was begging for him to enter her. 

Imagine that, a whore begging for sex. Pod chuckled to himself as he undid his breeches and released his cock from it’s hold. His hands were warm and he shuddered as his fingers encircled his cock, using his thumb to wipe off the wetness pooling at the top.

The whore was shaking, thrusting her ass backwards towards Pod, screaming so loud he was sure all of King’s Landing would hear her. He focused intently on his moves, keeping his cock angled slightly down hitting the spot the men told him woman loved. His whore began to tighten herself around his cock and he knew she was almost at her peak. Her release came suddenly, throwing her chest into the bed and gripping the coverlets with white knuckles. Pod exited her and looked up at the two other whores staring, eyes wide as saucers. They walked over to him and both lay down on their backs, spreading their legs and each begging for him to take her first.

Pod’s hand was moving quicker now over his cock. His head swollen and red from friction and his balls tightening. He slowed his speed as he retreated back into his mind.

The red head he entered second. She was wet already from watching his show and her fingers had opened herself for him. He held her legs in his hands, pulling them back towards her shoulders as he pushed into her slowly, then quicker. His whore shaking already with her release almost at it’s peak. Pod pulled himself from her, and replaced his cock with her tongue. Gliding it up and down her slit while he gripped himself in his hands and let his tongue flick her nub quickly. She came hard on his tongue, grabbing his face in her hands and looking at him. His tongue still on her, lifted his eyes to her face to see her staring at him in shock before her head lolled back and hit the pillow. Pod stood up and looked at the two spent whores in front of him and the last one eagerly awaiting him.

His hand was moving faster now, on the last whore, his release was coming at last.

The last whore had light hair and pink pouted lips. She had taken to sitting on her fingers while watching Pod take the whore next to her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose braid and she had a silver necklace. Podrick lay himself down as she clambered up and rested herself over his cock. She lowered down with a low groan and Pod closed his eyes, grabbing the whores thighs in his hands.

He moved his hips up to meet each of her thrusts, pushing himself as deep inside the whore as he could possibly go. Her small breasts bounced slightly as she rode him, and he took a pink nipple in between his thumb and fore finger, pinching it sharply. As his whores cunt began to stiffen around him, he found his release was closing in as well. 

He began to jerk his hand faster on his cock, resting his back against the tree for support.

He pulled himself up to meet the whores mouth with his own, tongues dancing feverishly together. 

His cock began to twitch, and his balls stiffened.

Pod thrust one last time into his whore as their releases came together, peaking so strongly, they both gripped each other tight, collapsing together on the coverlet, breathing heavily.

Pod’s cock milked itself into his hand, his eyes fluttered closed and his ass tightening beneath him. 

After a few moments, flushed and sweating, he washed himself off with a bit of water from the jug and his rag. 

As he took his place back by the fire, content, watching the first light of day, Brienne fluttered her eyes closed again, biting her lip.


End file.
